1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cargo retentions system, and more particularly to a retractable variable configuration cargo tie-down system using a plurality of tie-down points and a plurality of tie-down cords.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers continually seek more efficient, convenient and versatile ways to transport or store contents to be stowed in station wagons, sport utilities, mini vans and other motor vehicles, including passenger vehicles having fold-down rear seats. One disadvantage of the traditional storage space in the above-mentioned motor vehicles is that stowage is freely moveable within the storage compartment, and can be damaged during transport and/or in the event of a sudden stop or impact.
Attempts have been made to answer the above-mentioned needs as well as cargo security in general.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,458 issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Carpenter teaches a retractable tie-down strap system for use on commercial trucks for securing loads on, for example, flat bed trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,208 issued Nov. 28, 1989 to Bott teaches pop-up tie-down points integral to a deck lid rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,370 issued Jun. 30, 1998 to Moore teaches a retractable cargo net system for use on a vehicle having a rear opening door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,222 issued Aug. 8, 2000 to Moore teaches another embodiment of a retractable cargo net system for use on a vehicle having a rear opening door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,177 issued Feb. 6, 2000 to Dahlgren teaches a retractable cargo net system capable of forming a coral-like area within a larger cargo area to restrain cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,128 issued Aug. 28, 2001 to Schrader teaches a exterior cargo rack having a cargo restraining system incorporated therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,232 issued Jun. 18, 2002 to Snitker et al. teaches a curtain-like retractable cargo curtain for separating cargo in a freight carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,501 issued Sept. 24, 2002 to Parker teaches a cargo securing system for use between spaced walls to containerize separate cargo items.
U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 2001/0009637 published Jul. 26, 2001 to Schrader teaches another embodiment of an exterior cargo rack having a cargo restraining system incorporated therein.
U.S. Published patent application Ser. No. 2002/0131838 published Sept. 19, 2002 to Faber et al. teaches a stowable cargo restraining barrier assembly for use in commercial freight vehicles.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a automotive cargo tie-down system that does not require the cargo tie-down system intrude into the cargo area when not in use, but which provides for an easy to use system to secure cargo within the cargo area when needed.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an integrated retractable automotive cargo tie-down assembly comprising a plurality of spaced apart tie-down cords, each such tie-down cord having a proximal end and a distal end, each of said proximal ends having hooks attached permanently thereto, said proximal ends located in the cargo compartment of an automotive vehicle, and said distal ends attached behind the interior walls of the cargo area of said automotive vehicle, wherein said tie-down cords pass through the interior walls through a plurality of spaced apart openings; said plurality of openings in said interior walls each having a hook retaining channel in commutation therewith to hold said hooks in a utility hook manner against said interior walls when said tie-down cords are in a fully retracted position, and a plurality of spaced apart tie-down bars located on the cargo area floor for securing said hooks on said proximal ends of said tie-down cords, thereby allowing the securing of cargo within the cargo area of an automotive vehicle.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an integrated removable automotive cargo tie-down assembly comprising a plurality of spaced apart tie-down cords, each such tie-down cord having a proximal end and a distal end, each of said proximal ends having hooks attached permanently thereto, said proximal ends located in the cargo compartment of an automotive vehicle, and said distal ends attached to the interior walls of the cargo area of said automotive vehicle by a plurality of spaced apart attachment openings; said plurality of tie-down cord distal ends each having a retaining device for attaching said tie-down cord distal ends to said plurality of spaced apart attachment openings, said plurality of attachment openings in said interior walls each having a complimentary tie-down cord distal ends retaining device in commutation therewith to attach said plurality of tie-down cord distal ends to said interior walls, and a plurality of spaced apart tie-down bars located on the cargo area floor and the seat backs of the rear seats for securing said hooks on said proximal ends of said tie-down cords, hereby allowing the securing of cargo within the cargo area of an automotive vehicle.
The present invention thus advantageously provides an advantageous manner of providing cargo area cargo tie-down without undo space required within the storage area when the tie-down system is not needed.